Pensamientos de una Fujoshi
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Hay momentos en las que la mente te puede hacer pasar un mal rato más si lo haces como una fujoshi. Una Tamako pervertida y Hirosei


Holaa, creo que no tengo que decir que ni Barakamon ni alguno de los mangas o animes que se mencionan aquí me pertenece y lo único que recibo por esto son sus sonrisas al leerlo (?

Hay palabras que están mal escritas que pueden ser muy obvias y es porque intenté copiar la forma en la que suelen hablar en la isla, ese "mal japonés de campo". Pero si encuentran algún error que no tenga que ver con eso, discúlpenme.

Cuando vean esto "╰(^q^)╯" significa que lo que está adentro forma parte de la imaginación fujoshi de Tamako.

Sin más espero que les guste

* * *

 **Pensamientos de una fujoshi**

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- grita al borde del colapso una joven- ¡¿Esto es alguna clase de prueba verdad?! ¡¿Kamisama está poniendo a prueba mi pureza, es eso verdad?!- sus gritos deben de ser escuchados por toda la casa, es un milagro que no haya nadie piensa– ¡Acabo de pasar uno de los momentos más decisivos en la casa de Senpai para encontrarme con esto en la mía! Denme un respiro maldición- habla llorosa mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos, se encuentra parada en medio de su habitación. Aún no se ha quitado su uniforme ni los rastros de tinta de su rostro. Frente a ella se encuentra una caja caída que contiene varios mangas los cuales ahora están dispersados por el piso, en algunos se pueden leer títulos como "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi" "Elecktel delusion" "Junjou romántica" "Hidoku Shinnaide" "Love Stage" "Seitokaichou ni Chukoku" entre otros tantos, así como también había algunos abiertos por la mitad que fueron lanzados por las paredes y terminaron en lugares bastante apartados que muestran a los protagonistas en situaciones bastante particulares; entre todos esos mangas se podía distinguir una carta arrugada que contenía un mensaje

"Tama-chan la tía me dijo que te gustaron muchos los mangas que te di la otra vez y que es bastante complicado conseguirlos haya, así que decidí enviarte otra caja. Hable con Akihiko y me dijo que entre todos los mangas que te envié la última vez, había uno al cual parecías tenerle bastante afecto porque cada vez que lo leías se formaba una gran sonrisa en tu rostro ( ＞ｗ＜ )

Ara ara, al parecer alguien está yendo por el camino oscuro (ノ∀￣〃) y como la buena que soy decidí darte más, espero que lo disfrutes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Con cariño tu mejor prima ˶ Ɛ ˵"

\- ¡¿Qué clase de persona le enseñan estas cosas a su pequeña e inocente primita?! Además ¿¡qué demonios significa esa cara, acaso insinúa algo sobre mí?! No podías enviarme algo como _Bleach_ o un _Gekkan shoujo Nozaki kun..._ aunque Mikorin y Mayu son...¡Nooo!- No importa que tanto gritase, arrugara o escupiera sobre la pobre carta, su prima no vendría a darle explicaciones sobre los mangas que le había enviado así que decide calmarse. Recoge del suelo el manga que se encontraba más cerca suyo y comenzó a leerlo mientras se sienta en el piso, "Koi Suru Boukun" era el nombre del manga.

\- ¿Por qué hago esto?- se preguntaba mentalmente sin quitar los ojos del manga- ¿Tama detente es que acaso quieres que todos en la isla piensen que eres una sucia fujoshi? – Le reclamaba una voz en su interior- ¡Tienes razón! No pueden enterarse – dice Tamako mientras se levanta y vuelve a aventar el manga a la pared- Deberías aprovechar que aún no ha llegado nadie a casa y buscar un lugar donde esconder todos estos mangas, uno nuevo teniendo en cuanta que al parecer tu hermano sabe del escondite secreto- le vuelve a decir esa voz.

\- ¡Si, lo are!….en cuanto termine de leer, necesito saber qué le respondió a Morinaga-kun- dice Tama mientras vuelve a retomar su anterior posición.

Tamako comenzó a leer los mangas uno a uno perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Cada vez que terminaba con uno, tomaba otro de la caja y aunque se frustrara por no saber que pasaba luego, ya que su prima le envió uno o dos tomos de un mismo manga, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de dos cosas. Una, el Senpai era lo que se conoce como _Tsundere_ y Dos, ¿es acaso esto lo que le impide confesarse a Hiro-nii?

╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

 _Un fondo rosa lleno de flores y brillos rodea a dos personas._

 _-Hiroshi tú...tú eres más importante que el concurso de caligrafía i...idiota- dice un sonrojado Seishu Handa –alias- senpai, viste de forma casual y está en una típica pose de Tsundere avergonzada (desvía la mirada, sonrojado, el puño cerrado sobre su labio, las rodillas le tiemblan)_

 _\- Senpai yo...- le contesta Hiroshi Kido, también viste de forma casual y se encuentra muy impactado y sonrojado ante la confesión._

 _\- Estúpido no me interrumpas- le exige mientras posa la mirada sobre él, está más avergonzado que enojado.- yo...yo...- su mirada se posa en el suelo y aprieta los puños._

 _-Si senpai- le dice bajito Hiroshi mientras se acerca lentamente a su senpai. Handa comienza a temblar cada vez que Kido está más cerca de él._

 _El plano deja de enfocar a uno solo y muestra a ambos, Hiroshi posa delicadamente su mano y obliga al senpai a levantar la mirada, sus ojos se conectan y en ellos solo se refleja la imagen del otro. La atmósfera se vuelva más brillosa, pétalos de cerezo de andar a saber dónde, comienzan a aparecer. Poco a poco se van cortando la distancia que hay entre ambos, cierran sus ojos y antes de que sus labios se encuentren, Seishu logra pronunciar_

 _Te amo_

╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

La cara de Tamako podía ser confundido fácilmente con una pava ya que estaba muy roja y lanzaba humo por las orejas, sus lente se empañaron y tenía una hemorragia nasal.

\- ¡y por qué senpai es el uke! Aunque hay momentos en en cual es tan tsundere que no puedo evitar compararlo con Ritsu- dice la pelinegra recordando todos esos momentos- Pero es el mayor...¡eso significa que Senpai es como Souichi!- se le viene a la mente la imagen del pelinegro usando bata de médico y debajo una camisa verde con unos pantalones azules, también usa lentes y tiene un cigarrillo en su boca. Se ve molesto, aunque está sonrojado e intenta apartar de un codazo a un emocionado rubio con algunos mechones marrones, que también usa bata y bajo esta tiene una remera naranja y pantalones negros. El pelinegro dice "¿qué crees que estas haciendo idiota?" pero el rubio solo le dice "senpai lo amo"(Están haciendo cosplay de Morinaga y Tatsumi por si no se dieron cuenta)

\- ¡No!- grito de repente espantando esa atmósfera dulce que se había formado y comenzaba a subir de tono para hacer aparecer una totalmente deprimente- Debo ir ahora mismo y disculparme con Senpai Y Hiro-nii antes de que sea muy tarde- dicta decididamente mientras detiene la hemorragia.

La Airo mayor mete todos lo mangas dentro de la caja y lo esconde bajo su cama en tiempo récord e ignorando que ya estaba oscureciendo sale corriendo en dirección a la casa de Senpai donde también se encontraba un rubio gracias a la pequeña Naru.

 **Flash Back** (hace menos de 5 hs)

Como era ya costumbre en la casa de Seishu, este sabía que nunca iba a tener un día tranquilo para practicar caligrafía o al menos no la de él. En estos momentos se encontraba en la sala de su casa ayudando a dos jóvenes un poco motivado, con sus deberes de verano de caligrafía mientras que una pequeña Naru y Hina dibujaban tranquilamente en una esquina. La castaña no parada de repetir todo lo que Yamamura dijera que se había contagiado de la motivación del calígrafo y no paraba de mencionar que esta vez conseguiría el oro ya que la vez pasada, fue Tamako la que saco primer lugar y ella se llevó un miserable segundo lugar con sabor a plata.

Las horas pasaron y ya era momento de que ambas regresaran a sus hogares, pero antes de despedirse apareció un rubio con dos tazones de comida pre calentado que su madre había preparado.

Las chicas saludaron a su nissan como le decían mientras Handa lo llamo simplemente por su nombre y le agradeció una vez más a su familia por tomarse la molestia de cocinarle para él solo que esta vez noto que Hiroshi no llevaba una, sino dos tazones y también una bolsa que contenía algunas bebidas enlatadas.

El rubio explico que sus padres habían salido y no volverían hasta dentro de dos días, asuntos de alcalde supuso, su madre había preparado la comida para esos dos días de ausencia así que no tenía que preocuparse le dijo al ver la cara que puso Senpai al suponer que ahora debía cocinarse para él solo.

\- Y la comida se disfruta mejor en compañía, pa' eso trajiste dos platos- exclama Miwa que recibe una respuesta afirmativa de parte del rubio.

\- También hay bebidas- dice feliz Naru al ver que en la bolsa había refrescos.

Seishu sabe que no podrá negarse, menos si el joven trajo bebidas compradas con su propio dinero, así que de forma para nada adulta, comienza a pelear con Naru por una de las latas que la pequeña había agarrado. Mientras el rubio y la castaña avergüenzan al dueño de la casa por su manera tan infantil e injusta de pelear contra una niña de 7 años.

Ante todo, Tamako se mantenía muy callada y alejada de la situación. Su mente se encontraba en estos momento en una guerra entre una parte que intentaba mantenerse calmada y otra que le decía que Hiroshi utilizo como excusa la ausencia de sus padres para estar con senpai o algo por el estilo.

╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

 _Senpai la ausencia de mis padres es solo una excusa para poder estar asolas contigo- habla sonrojado Hiroshi mientras sostiene las manos del otro fuertemente, se lo ve bastante decidido- yo lo amo, por favor acepta mis sentimientos._

 _\- I-idiota, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas como esas- le responde un tsundere Handa mientras desvía la mirada._

 _Esta vez es el Senpai el que corta la distancia y besa al rubio que no sale de su asombro. Senpai se separa super sonrojado de él y este le pregunta._

 _\- ¿Eso significa que si?- lo dice en broma ganándose una mirada de odio del otro, pero antes de que lo golpe y diga algo sobre "jugar con sus sentimientos baka" el menor toma su brazo y lo acerca a él nuevamente para besarle, un beso que es correspondido._

 _Los dos están muy avergonzados, pero felices. Poco a poco el beso comienza a volverse más exigente..._

╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

\- Tranquilízate que solo te están poniendo a prueba. Tú eres más que esto- esto tranquilizo a la joven que comienza a parecerse un tomate, pero no duro mucho lastimosamente.

\- Hiro-nii q'te parece si t quedas a dormir s'ta noche aquí- pregunta de forma inocente la pequeña mientras se termina de beber su lata.- así los fantasmas no te atacan.

Todos se sorprenden, ignorando lo de los fantasmas claro, hasta que la castaña deja salir un "sería k'mo una piyamada, de esas d' la televisión"

╰ (^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

 _En una habitación con la única luz existente es la de la luna que se cola por la ventana, dos personas vestidas con ropa de dormir son enfocadas, ambos se encuentran sentados sobre un futon con hay varias almohadas y plumas dispersas por la habitación como si hace unos momento hubo una fuerte batalla con ellas. Uno de ellos se encuentra atrás del otro y dice._

 _\- Senpai, ahora que estamos solos, deja que el único testigo de nuestro amor sea la oscuridad de esta noche- le susurra en el oído Hiroshi mientras una de sus manos está agarrando el brazo del otro impidiéndole que escapase y la otra está abriendo los botones del pijama celeste con pinceles del Senpai._

 _\- N-no... detente por favor...Hiros..nngh- Senpai intenta liberarse pero le es inútil, está totalmente a merced del otro. Siente un cosquilleo recorrerle la espalda ante las caricias del rubio que viste un pijama verde con dibujo de pececitos._

 _Poco a poco la cámara se aleja para mostrar a dos figuras negras perfectamente delineadas por la luz que entra por la ventana atrás de ellos. El que se encuentra tras baja su cabeza hasta el cuello del otro y mueve sus brazos pero no se pueden ver a dónde. El que está adelante deja salir un grito muy agudo con el nombre del otro._

╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

No hay que decir que la mente de la pelinegra se desconectó por completo, su amiga se dio cuenta que la megane estaba muy roja, como si en cualquier momento explotaría. Así que preocupada le preguntó si no estaba enferma recibiendo una respuesta negativa muy vaga para luego comenzar a molestarla sobre pensar cosas pervertidas, aunque lo dijera de broma, hicieron que la joven nuevamente se sonrojase como un tomate pero pararon ante los reclamos de los muchachos hacia las pequeñas.

Los dos chicos se niegan en especial el calígrafo pero ante los constantes ruegos de una emocionada Naru y los llantos de Hina, sin mencionar el "dejen de poner excusas y afronten las cosas como hombres cobardes" de Tamako dicho de forma bastante autoritaria que asustó a ambos, terminaron por aceptar y así fue como las chicas salieron de la casa despidiéndose de los chicos luego de convencer a Naru y Hina que no podían quedarse a dormir porque sus padres y abuelo estarían muy preocupados si no volvían.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **-** no quiero convertirme en una Ayano Yamane ni hacer doujinshis kawoshin- decía dramáticamente, el solo imaginarse a ella en esa situación hizo que aumentara su velocidad.

\- ¡Senpai, Hiro-nii yooo…!- gritaba la mayor de los hermanos mientras se acercaba a la casa del Senpai que tenía las luces encendidas, iba a usar su copia que le había dado su amiga de la casa para entrar pero antes de hacerlo escucha voces provenir de adentro.

"Senpai sabe delicioso" Costaba un poco entenderlo, como si tuviera algo en la boca pero era obvio que esa voz le pertenecía al rubio teñido.

Tamako sintió como si el mismo Saitama la hubiera golpeado y cayo de rodillas al suelo totalmente derrotada- Esto no...no puede ser...- Estaba a punto de levantarse y correr hasta su casa pero los movimientos dentro de la casa del pelinegro llamaron su atención, así que arrastrándose cual zombi se apoyo contra la puerta y obligándose así misma a creer que todo es una confusión de mal gusto y que solo lo hace para no sacar conclusiones inadecuadas y probar que no es una sucia fujoshi. Decide escuchar atentamente pero su imaginación sin quererlo le juega en contra y comienza a recrear la posible situación que están teniendo esos dos basándose en la conversación que está escuchando.

╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

"¿E-enserio?" dice una voz perteneciente al senpai, se nota lo feliz que esta. ( _La imaginación de Tamako recrea una imagen donde se puede apreciar al calígrafo sin estilo propio muy sonrojado pero feliz mirando al rubio, está sentado en el suelo y la yukata azul que suele llevar está abierta y no lleva nada debajo.)_

\- ¡Está dejando su lado tsundere! Senpai, no rompa el estereotipo…A este paso terminaré usando a mi propio hermano para crear a un personaje.

"Es dulce y algo picante pero no está nada mal. Claro que eh probado mejores pero…es un milagro viniendo de usted, creí que me mataría" ( _Hiroshi le responde con una seductora sonrisa haciendo que el único hijo de la familia Handa se sonrojase y comenzara temblar levemente. También se recrean escenas del hijo del alcalde con otras personas sin rostro en situaciones muy comprometedoras_ )

\- Ese es el sabor de senpai, no espera ¿¡Por qué sigo escuchando?! ¿Hiro-nii ahora tú te haces del difícil? ¡¿Acaso eso fue un cumplido y qué demonios es eso de "eh probado mejores"?! No me digas niisan que ya has hecho perversiones antes ¡con otro hombre!

"¡No digas esas cosas! Y termina de tragar, ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena?" ( _Le reclama sonrojado bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la divertida de niisan, le divierte mucho ver esa expresión tan pasiva en el senpai, una que solo puede lograr él. Traga todo pero algunas gotas se escapan de sus labios pero son detenidas por los dedos del pelinegro. El rubio lame los dedos del mayor haciéndole sacar unos gemidos que oculta bastante bien mordiéndose el labio._

"lo siento" ( _le dice aunque en realidad no lo siente y deja de chupar el pincel de senpai para estirarse hasta quedar enfrente de él y comenzar un rudo beso donde dientes y lengua chocan. Parte del semen se une con la saliva y ambos pueden probar el sabor agridulce de Senpai. Las manos del menor recorren el cuerpo del pelinegro, una se queda en sus pezones jugando con uno mientras la otra acaricia los muslos, senpai gime pero son acallados con el beso. "shhh, no hagas ruido" le dice a lo que el otro solo asiente en silencio y se cubre su boca con ambas manos. Hiroshi comienza a descender dejando un rastro de saliva con su lengua hasta que llega abajo nuevamente solo que esta vez su lengua se posa en el pequeño pero mojado agujero de senpai el cual comienza a lamer. Para hacerlo debió de agacharse de tal forma que deja su trasero expuesto en todo su esplendor y ya que no llevaba nada de ropa puesto que acaba de salir del baño. Senpai aprovecha y estira uno de sus brazos hasta alcanzar el trasero del otro y comienza a jugar con él)_

╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯╰(^q^)╯╰(^p^)╯

Un grito asusta a los muchachos, la puerta se abre mostrando a Hiroshi con ropa normal que mira en todas las direcciones buscando al responsable mientras que detrás de él se encuentra Handa también con ropa casual, temblando sosteniendo un dulce con forma de pescado como arma. Al no encontrar nada más que un poco de humo, decide cerrar la puerta sin notar a la figura que corre a toda velocidad alejándose de la casa mientras grita maldiciones.

\- No hay nadie- le dice el rubio mientras cierra la puerta.

\- Un fantasma- exclama más asustado aún el calígrafo recordando su experiencia paranormal en el hospital.

\- Un fantasma viene a atacarte y piensas usar un dulce para protegerte, al menos usa uno que tu hayas hecho- le dice divertido al ver como se sonroja él extranjero.

\- P-pero tu dijiste que estaba rico- se excusa de forma patética intentando mantener algo de dignidad.

\- Bueno si, pero puede k'e los otros estén horribles- le contesta con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a sentarse cerca de la mesa y toma un dulce con forma de pescado. Senpai, como todo tsundere, intenta usar la fuerza bruta que logra terminar en una discusión de niños hasta que ambos quedan dormidos.

Lo que Tamako ignoraba era que luego de ordenar todas las pocas cosas que el menor trajo de su casa, solo lo esencial para pasar una noche, Handa tragándose todo su orgullo le pide a Hiroshi que le enseñe a hacer dulces para que cuando llegue el cumple de Naru o de alguna otra persona esta vez no le dé como regalo un cupón de "hago lo que quieras por un día" o tenga que poner su vida es peligro por un insecto.

Hiroshi no está muy convencido al principio teniendo en cuenta los dotes culinarios del mayor pero después de unos cuantos ruegos y chantajes baratos como "nadie es mejor cocinando que tú" termina aceptando.

Después de varios intentos fallidos en hacer dangos terminó por enseñarle a hacer taiyaki que, ignorando la forma inexistente del animal por parte del mayor, logro hacer algo medianamente aceptable y comestible. Hizo tres, dos de mal aspecto con forma de pinceles –al parecer- y una cosa antropomorfa que insistía era él. Hiroshi decidió probar el supuesto senpai creando la anterior situación.

* * *

 **Dango:** es una masa dulce envuelta con azúcar, elaborado con _mochiko_ (harina de arroz). Se sirve a menudo con té verde

 **taiyaki** : (besugo asado) es un pastel con forma de pez. El relleno más frecuente es la pasta de judías dulces, que se elabora a partir de judías azuki endulzadas. Otros rellenos comunes pueden ser la crema pastelera, el chocolate o el queso. A Ikuto le encanta :D

 **Megane** : "cuatro ojos" es un insulto que se aplica en personas que usan lentes.

 **Tsundere** : normalmente son mujeres la que poseen este tipo de estereotipo que se basa en el mostrar una personalidad ruda y desinteresada por fuera pero que en el interior es muy tímida e incluso dulce. Suelen negar constantemente sus acciones "buenas y para nada rudas" y actúan con violencia ante situaciones vergonzosas. Es lo contrario a Yandere

En verdad me gusta mucho este anime, Naru me da mucha ternura y los momentos que más me divierten es cuando Tamako deja salir su lado fujoshi e intenta juntar a su otp ewe

Es una lástima que su fandom sea casi inexistente sin mencionar los porquisimos fanfics en español que hay, asi que este es mi pequeño aporte :3 Por cierto, pueden medir su fujoshidad(? reconociendo los mangas yaoi que aparecen.

Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría saber que les pareció :3

La tía Buc se despide ;))


End file.
